The Modern Toreador
by Sydeast
Summary: The story of a vampire's embracement. (Also, the name Vittorio will be changed once the story is complete. I do not want to take anything from my fav author.)
1. The Beginning

While on a senior class trip to Spain, my friends and I decided to ditch the teacher and go to a local museum. Yes! We wanted to ditch the teacher to go to a museum. It was so beautiful. It was getting late and my friends wanted to leave. I was memorized by the paintings so I couldn't leave. They left me, and I didn't care. Someone was close to me as I looked upon Edvard Munch's "The Vampire." I either didn't notice or didn't care. I don't remember. Suddenly a voice so soft and warm like breeze in my ear said, "Beautiful, isn't it?" I turn so fast I collided into what felt like a wall. I hit it to hard that I was falling when a big cold but soft hand grasped my arm. "Steady," the soft masculine voice said. "Are you OK?" it asks after I was able to stand on my own. I looked up at a tall dark figure. "Yea...yeah-yes," I stuttered. I couldn't look into his eyes. They were so dark, so deep anyone would get lost in them. He smiled. The smile seemed to light up his face. His eyes became softer. He looked younger. His lips were plump but not big. They were...just right to kiss. His teeth...his teeth were so white. "I apologize," his voice said through his teeth. I said nothing. How could I? I was hypnotized by his presence. "Is there something in my teeth?" he said laughing. "Uh...uh...n-no," I said. What the hell is wrong with me? I was acting like an idiot. "Are you sure?" he was teasing me now. "Yes," I managed to say without stuttering. "Yes...what? Yes I do? Or yes I don't?" "Yes, you don't have anything in your teeth." He then gave the most enchanting smile. "Thanks." Abruptly someone entered the room. We pulled away from each other like lovers not wanting to get caught. It was the caretaker who came.  
  
"The Museum is closing for the night, folks," he said in perfect Spanish. "Gracias, senior," my mysteries man said. Then it hits me. It is close to midnight and the buses stopped for the night. I had to get back to the hotel before my teacher realizes I'm not there. "Is there something wrong?" He must have noticed my expression. "I have to go." "We all have to go, darling, the museum is closing" "I didn't mean like that," I said harshly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you, darling." "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. It isn't your fault. I ju-just have to get back to the hotel now." "Is there a problem?" the caretaker said. "No." "I would like to hear that from the seniorita." They both looked at me waiting for an answer. "Everything is fine." "OK, but you two must leave. I have to lock this place up." "Come. I'll take you to your hotel." "No, I don't think that'll be a good idea" "I won't bite," he said teasing me again. I smiled, "OK." 


	2. The Date

We left the museum. On the street, there was a black limo. He took my hand and glided me to it.  
"Is this Yours?" I asked.  
"Yes," he responded with what seemed like a growling.  
The driver came out and walked to the back. He opened the door for us. The interior was blood red. It was so beautiful.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Y-yes."  
"I've had it for a long time."  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Where is your hotel?"  
"It is on Plaza Road."  
"Antonio, Plaza Road!"  
"Yes, sir."  
Soon we were headed to the hotel.  
"So what is you name?"  
"I'm sorry. My name is Marie."  
"Marie...what a beautiful name."  
I could have sworn that he growled again.  
"My name is Vittorio."  
"Well hello, Vittorio." I laughed as I held at my hand. He placed his hand on mine. His skin was so cold. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. Like a child, I wanted to giggle or melt. Fortunately, I had self-control  
"Good evening, Marie" he smiled. This man was intoxicating. We quickly pulled up on Plaza Road. The driver held the door open. As I was getting out, Vittorio grabbed my arm.  
"Wait," he said I stepped out. He was right behind me.  
He whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. It's just I was brought up to help a lady out of the car." I turned around. He looked like a wounded pup.  
"No. No, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
He laughed, "Look at us. We haven't even known each other for more than a few hours and we already apologized twice."  
"Hours?!?!?" I looked at my watch. It was almost 2 in the morning. "Damn!"  
"What? What is it?" he was concerned.  
"I'm really late. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Mrs. Powell is going to have my head. God, why am I so stupid?"  
"I'm sure it isn't that bad."  
"Yes, it is. I'm going to get suspended and probably won't graduate on time. I won't be able to leave this hotel unless we are going to the airport."  
"Could she really do that?"  
"Yeah. Because she is a evil bitch."  
"Hmmm...will you go out with me tomorrow night?"  
"What? I'm sure I can't."  
"You never know. Promise me you'll go out with me tomorrow regardless what she says."  
"Why should I?" I was teasing him. I was flirting with him.  
"Because you'll have a time of your life."  
"I'll think about it." He then pulled me into his arms. He had amazing strength.  
"No. You have to tell me 'yes' now!" He was starting to scare me. I said what I thought would stop this madness.  
"Yes, I will." 


	3. The News

He gave me the most enticing smile. He was pleased with himself. I felt his arms loosing their grip.  
"Thank you. You don't know how happy you made me feel. I'll meet you here at 9 o'clock"  
"OK" I said as I walked into the hotel. I didn't look back. I knew he was watching me. I pressed the elevator button and was glad when it opened right away. I got off the floor below mine because I didn't want Mrs. Powell to hear it. I walked up the stairs the rest of the way.  
As soon as I opened the door to my floor, my best friend Michael was standing there.  
"Oh my god! Where were you? Mrs. Powell is freaking out! She searched everyone's room for you. She hasn't called the police yet. I think she doesn't want the school to find out that she lost you," he laughed, "but seriously where have you been?"  
"Boy, I was still at the museum, but I met a man."  
"What? Tell me. Tell me."  
"Well..." I told him almost everything's we walked to my room. Later just as I was falling into a deep sleep, the door swung open.  
"Mrs. Powell is dead," my friend Larry screamed. Michael and I jumped up and said at the same time.  
"What?!?!?" 


	4. The Police

"She's what?" I was close to tears. As my eyes swell, Michael was shocked and shaking.  
"She's dead," Larry said. His voice was cracking. He was very upset. I could hear people in the hallway. All at once my senses froze. I couldn't hear, see, smell, and feel, hell I couldn't taste. I felt numb all over. No one I knew died before. I started to feel cold. Then I heard one voice.  
"Sorry." It sounded hurt and sad. It sounded like Vittorio.  
"Marie, the police want to talk to you," Arron said. Arron was a high school TA. He was sweet and funny.  
W-w-why?" I couldn't talk to anyone at that moment. What did they expect? I just found out my teacher was dead.  
Arron was speaking slowly. I think he was trying not to cry.  
"Because she went out looking for you."  
"Oh. OK," I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My body was weak. At that moment, two police officers walked in my room. They turned on the li8ghts. My eyes hurt so much.  
"Please. Can you turn off the light?"  
"No" the first officer said rudely.  
"Marie? Where were you tonight?" the second officer asked.  
"I was at the museum."  
"Did anybody go with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Um...um...Mike, Josh, and Patty." As I was talking, the officers were looking around the room. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were. The damn light was blinding.  
"Are they here, the first officer asked.  
"I-I think so."  
"Why are you stuttering?" "I-I don't know." "Hmm..." this officer was an asshole. "She stutter when she is nervous or frighten." Arron stepped in. "Why is she nervous?" asked the asshole raising his voice. Arron's eyes widen with shock. He may have been sweet and funny, but he never stood by and let someone speak to him like that. "Because she has to talk to a rude hijo de puta, bendajo." The officers were surprised. They never thought he would say something like that. "Sirs, will you please leave?" he then said. "Yes, señor," the second officer spoke. They left as soon as they could get through the door. Arron turned off the light and left. I didn't know what happened to Larry. I didn't know what happened to Mrs. Powell. I wanted to sleep, to cry, and to run. I was scared. I stayed up until the sun rose above the horizon. It was so beautiful. I think Spain is the most exquisite at dawn. I shed tears for the beauty and for death that morning. I stayed at the window till light touched everything. 


	5. The Differnece

Michael woke me up at noon. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead." He brought in lunch. It was a big steak. "Come and eat."  
"I can't it that!" I said while I was rubbing my eyes.  
"Oh yes, you can. Come on."  
"Why are you in a good mood?" What was wrong with him? Mrs. Powell is dead.  
"Because it is a beautiful day," he said happily.  
"Even after last night, "I' was feeling sick. How could he be so happy?  
"What happened last night?" Was he kidding me?  
"About Mrs. Powell?"  
"Who is Mrs. Powell?" What!!!!! I thought I was going to throw up.  
"What do you mean 'Who is Mrs. Powell?'? Don't mess with me, Michael! I'm not in the playing mood!"  
"I'm not! I really don't know who Mrs. Powell is." I could tell he was telling the truth. I ran out of the room. Something was really wrong. I saw Larry down the hall. I ran to him. I had to know.  
"Larry!"  
"Yes!" Something was different about him. I didn't know what it was, but he was different.  
"What happened to Mrs. Powell?"  
"Who?"  
"Umm...Mrs. Powell? The doll I bought last night."  
"Honey, I don't know."  
"O-O.K. Thanks anyway."  
"You're welcome." I went to her room. Her stuff had to be still there. I mean...how could the dead get their stuff? The room was empty. The cleaning lady was in there.  
"Señorita, was there anyone in this room yesterday?" I asked her in Spanish. She answered in Spanish faster that I could understand. But she pretty much told me that no one stayed in this room and she was cleaning it to prepare for someone to stay. I thanked her and went back to my room. Michael was still there.  
"Are you going to eat now? You are looking pale. You have to eat." I notice the same difference in him that I saw in Larry. But I sat on the bed anyway. The steak was rare, but I ate it. I didn't realize how hungry I was. The steak was so juicy and bloody. 


	6. Admire Me

Later I found out that no one remembered or "knew" Mrs. Powell. I didn't feel a difference in them like I did in Michael and Larry. The afternoon wore me out. I was back in bed by 4.  
  
"Did you get everyone?"  
"Yeah. Did you get the things?"  
"Yeah. I'm never doing that again."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't ever want to see old lady panties. They gave me the chills."  
Laughing, "Sorry, man. I thought she would keep those in her suitcase."  
"Well, she doesn't," laughing as well. ""Come one the sun is almost gone, and we have to get everything ready for tonight."  
"Why do we have to? Why couldn't he do it? He is the one who wants this."  
"Because...just because. Besides, do you want to stay this way forever? Don't you want to be complete?"  
"Yes, I want to be complete, and no, I don't want to stay this way."  
"Well then come on."  
  
I woke up sometime after eight. I felt energized, but my first thought was of Mrs. Powell. I may have not liked her very much, but she was my teacher since freshman year.  
"Marie, are you awake?" It was Arron.  
"Yeah."  
  
"We are going out to dinner. Do you want to come?"  
"Maybe. What time is it?"  
"It's about a quarter to 9."  
"What?!?!?!"  
"A quarter to 9, well 14 minutes now."  
"Um...I'm really not hungry, but thanks," I called out.  
"O.K. See you around midnight."  
"See you!" My head was hurting. I felt dirty. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I started a bath and looked in the mirror. My skin was so pale. Especially since my skin was normally a caramel color. My eyes seemed far away, like they looked like a deep muddy river. Finally, I turned around and turned off my bath water. I slowly stripped off my clothes and stepped into the tub just as slowly. The water felt so good to my skin. I lay there for a while before I reached for the soap. Suddenly I heard something. I sat still. After a minute or two, I started washing my body. For some reason, I started to admire my body. I was 18 with long legs, and small torso. My hair was shoulder length and brown in color. I loved my hair. It turned red, brown, and black. My breasts were full round and firm. I think I was about a 34c in size. As I was rinsing my hair, I heard something again. I felt chills run down my back. Then I heard his voice.  
"Hello, dear." 


	7. Discovered

_Vittorio_  
  
I began to scream. He quickly crossed the distance between us. He placed one of his hands over my mouth, and the other to his lips.  
  
"Shhhhh...you don't want to draw attention, now do you?"   
  
I nodded. He became upset, and pushed me.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Trying to get away and realizing I was naked, I ran for the bedroom. He must have thought I was trying to escape completely because just as I reached the doorway he grabbed me. He was behind my body. His arms reached all the way around me. We both paused for I was still wet and oh so very naked. I could feel every muscle in his body. I do mean EVERY muscle. I could feel his breath on my neck. I even heard him let out a very very soft moan. He spun me around.  
  
"Beautiful. My, Marie, just when I think you couldn't possible be a better specimen. You surprised me."  
  
There was so much going through my head. The main thing was to cover up.   
  
"Please let me go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I at least have a towel?"  
  
"No, I like you like this."  
  
Naturally, I was getting pissed. I yanked my way out of his embrace, and reached for a towel. When the towel was in my hand, I was knocked down unto the bed.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"I don't care what you said. I will not stand here naked and wet. If you want to talk to me...no if you want me to talk to you, you will let me put a towel on."  
  
He laughed. I was disgusted.   
  
"My little wildcat."  
  
"I not your anything."  
  
"No?" The look in his eyes scared me. "You belong to me. Always have since the museum."  
  
"What are you talking about?" As he circled the bed, I wrapped myself in one of the sheets. He laughed at my effort to cover myself.  
  
"How is your appetite lately?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just worried about you that's all."  
  
I was getting really confused. "Why all of a sudden you are so worried about me?"  
  
"I have to protect my creations." He looked into my eyes. I felt dizzy and weak. "Boys, help Marie prepare for tonight's festivities." I started to feel faint. I could barely see anything, but I heard, well rather felt, the presence of a few more people in the room. The last thing I remember was hearing two boys say:  
  
"Yes, master." 


	8. In the Vampire's Lair

1I woke up some time later. I looked around the room. I was not at the hotel anymore that was obvious. It appeared to be a ballroom. There was a table a couple of feet from me. It had candles and cups. No plate, no food. I could hear soft music playing from somewhere. That is when I realize that I was naked earlier. But when I looked to see if I was still, I had on a dark red dress. It seemed like it was new; however, the style was old.

"She's awake, master."

"Good. Tell her I'll be with her in just one moment." Vittorio at the moment enter a small room. A young girl sits crying in the corner. "Shhh, dear, this will only take a second."

I was walking around the table, admiring the silverware when Larry walked in. "Oh, my God, Larry! How did you get here? Where are we? What is going on?"

"Marie, master will be here shortly."

"Master! What are you talking about? Larry, we have to get out of here fast."

"No one leaves master. I'm so happy that you will be with us," Michael said very slowly.

"Michael, what is going on? Please tell me. What's wrong with you? What's wrong with the both of you?" I screamed.

"Ah, my beautiful Marie. They are my servants. They have been ever since…was it 1867?" said Vittorio with such ease and relaxation.

"Ser…vants?…18…67?" I wanted to cry. Things just seemed to get stranger by the minute.

"Sweetie, don't look like that. After tonight everything will be glorious." Vittorio said.

"What's going to happen tonight? Who are you? What are you?"

Larry began to speak as he entered the room, "What do you think, Mija?" He was carrying something big. He carried it with such ease, it seemed to be weightless.

"I don't know what to think." What was happening to me?

"Sit down before you fall down!" exclaimed Vittorio. I obeyed him. What else could I have done? I have no idea where I am or who I am with. Larry and Michael aren't the same people I knew. This thing named Vittorio was not the man I thought he was. I was disgusted with myself. I had a huge crush on this MAN. God, was I really this stupid.

"God has nothing to do with this."

"What?"

"God has nothing to do with this, and you are not stupid. Just naive." His voice is very intoxicating.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You ask too many questions. Just relax. As you can see Larry is setting up dinner."

"Dinner? OK."

I saw Larry place the lump he had in his arms on the table. Vittorio walked over to the mass. It was cover with a black cloth that Vittorio was lifting up. I couldn't breathe. The poor thing, she probably did not know what was coming.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you need to eat."

"Eat? Eat that…I mean her."

"She won't feel a thing, Marie."

I cried out, "What are you?"

"Me? I am Vittorio Contiello, and I, my darling, am a man of the night."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you are a vampire?" I laughed. This was ridiculous. There was no such thing as a vampire. They are in storybooks, and Hollywood movies. I was laughing so hard I didn't see what happened next.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!" he raced towards me. All I could feel was him behind me with his hand around my neck. I began to sob. His hand was incredible strong. I knew with just one slight squeeze, I would be dead. Michael begged him to release me.

"Master, no! Please don't. She is just a little delirious right now. We need her, master. Don't you still want her? She will be good, master. Please don't kill her." He was in tears now. Larry was next to him trying to comfort him. Vittorio must have thought about what Michael said because he loosened his death grip on my throat. He swung around me without letting go.

"Is he right, Marie? Will you be good?"

"Yes." I said it so softly. Why did I say it softly?

"Say it louder, bitch!" He slapped me, and I fell to the floor.

I grabbed my face and yelled, "Yes, I'll be good. I promise. I'll be good."

"That's better." He said smiling.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I say you ask too many questions?"

I nodded.

"Now, Mija, come sit at the table."

I cautiously moved off the floor and sat in the chair Vittorio pointed out.

"Well, this is no good. Larry told me you are feisty."

"She is, master. She's perfect. I think she's just a little nervous. She'll come around."

"Oh, she will, will she? We'll see." Although my eyes were closed, I could sense them setting up 'dinner.'

"Since this is your first night, I will not make you drink. Instead Michael has prepared a suitable meal for you." I looked up just in time to see Michael placing a tray in front of me. Unfortunately, I also saw Larry cut the lump...body...no the girl's wrist. Her blood flowed into the antique wine glass set before Vittorio. He saw the disgusted look on my face. He laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh more of a amusement almost caring laugh. Then he said something so surprising.

"I'm sorry, honey, but this is the only form of food for me. It might appear mean, even despicable, but you'll get use to it," he noticed I haven't touched my food, " Eat, sweetie, you need your energy."

"Yes, sir."

"Please don't call me that. Call me Vittorio."

"Yes, Vittorio," I laughed. I couldn't help it. He wasn't the same person as before. After his first sip of well blood, he became more friendly. Even loving. I giggled at the thought as I ate.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you could read minds," I said flirtatiously.

He laughed again. It was husky, bold, hearty, and very sexy. "My dear, I can only read your mind when your emotions are strong."

"Oh."

"Michael, Larry, that will be all. You are dismissed."

With that Larry and Michael immediately left the room. Pouring himself another glass, he started to ask me some questions.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Truthfully, I don't know what to think of you."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Considering you mentioned 1867, you will have to be over 100 years old."

"You are right, but to be exact, I am 593 years old."

"Oh...my."

He laughed.

"Well, you don't look a day over 300," I joked.

He laughed again. "Thank you, darling."

"You are very welcome."

"How do you like the place?"

"It's very beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

"I do."

"Would you like a tour?"

"Um...yes, I would."

He got up and presented his hand to me. I took it. I wrapped my arm around his as we walked out the ballroom and into a long hallway. It felt as if we were gliding. He showed me the lounge, billiards room, reception area, living spaces, the library, the conservatory, and the kitchen. Then we proceeded up the stairway to the sleeping quarters. These bedrooms were huge. Big dressers and vanity sets alined the walls. Each room had benches just below the glorious windows. And the beds! The beds were just as scenic as the rest of the rooms. He showed me one of the better bedrooms I think. It was designed on pink lace and white linen. One could tell it was made for a woman. I started to become jealous. Was this his girlfriend's room? Was she his wife? I didn't want to know. I was getting sick thinking about him with another woman.

"Is everything alright, Mija? He was concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied.

Not believing me, "O.K. Before you retire there is one more room I would like to show you."

"Lead the way."

We continued to walk down the hallway; however, as we reached the end of the passage, there was a door in front of us. He opened it. This room was so incredible. Right in the middle was this enormous bed with a canopy. The room had floor to ceiling length french doors that led onto a balcony. The color scheme was dark red and black. There wasn't much light, but I could tell everything was big and dark like Vittorio.

" Let me guess. This is your room."

"Yes, it is, my beautiful Marie," he was standing very close to me. His breathe was in my ear. I could feel his heartbeat on my back.

"Please," I begged.

"Please, what?" His lips were on my ear. He slowly more down to my neck. All the while he gently pushed me into his room. So many thoughts were going through my head. Thoughts of him and me. Then thoughts of teeth appeared. The feeling of teeth were on my neck. I panicked.

"NO," was all I was able to say. I pushed myself out of his arms. I ran over to the bed. "No."

"Sweetie, what is wrong?

"No, I don't want to be like you." I touched my throat. It was sticky. When I pulled my hand away, I saw blood. "You didn't?"

"No, I didn't," he locked his teeth. He was able to taste my blood. "I didn't, but you taste wonderful." Vittorio was leaning against the door. "Look I'm sorry. I did not mean to...I just...I'm just sorry." He looked hurt. Opening the door, "You should leave. The pink room is yours."

All I could do was look at him.

"Please, leave now."

"Vittorio, I didn't mean to...I'm..." He stared at me. This told me I should leave. I walked towards the door, but I stopped in front him. Looking him straight in the eyes, " Vittorio, I'm sorry, Minus the kidnaping and the slap across my face, you have been nice to me. I mean you could have killed or raped me by now, and you didn't. (He began to smile sweetly) Well..(stepping upon my tiptoes and kissing the side of his mouth) thank you."

Growling he grabbed me and gave me a real kiss. He and I started to moan. Then he pulled me off of him. "No! Go to bed, Marie. Go now!"


	9. Small Explanation

I sat on the bed crying my eyes out. I was so stupid. I thought he was interested in me like that. Hell, I wanted him. I did not know why. I was attracted to him strongly. I guess the appeal of him was what was so sexy. He was strong, dark, powerful, lonely, and by his recent reaction to me he was a little sensitive. Everything a woman looks for in a man. Plus, I cannot forget the undead part. He was dangerous, possible evil. The typical bad boy image could not describe Vittorio's appeal. When you really think about it, he did have a look of a vampire. His shoulder length dark brown hair, his deep mystical gray eyes, his Autumn Winter pale skin, which is cool to the touch, and his wide broad frame screamed 'I am a Vampire!' yet, as he looks at you and flashes his charming smile, you cannot think of anything but the god of a man. I truly believed I lost my mind. Vittorio just had a way about him. Then it dawned on me. I still did not why I was here. What was my purpose? It did not seem like I was his next meal. As if my head was exposed for everyone, someone knocked on my door.

Hoping it was Vittorio, "Yes?" I said in a seductive voice.

Michael opened the door, "Marie, may I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course. Come in." I said as I got up from the bed. I walked over to the small table and chairs by the fireplace and sat down. Michael followed my lead and sat in the chair across from mine.

"Marie, I know this is a lot for you right now. I am sorry if I hurt you and I know you may never trust me again."

"Michael, I do not know what to trust. What happened? Please tell me what going on and tell me the truth."

"From the beginning?"

"Yes."

"I honestly do not know where to begin."

Getting annoyed, "Michael, why don't you start with you?"

"OK. Well, my real name is Michael de Angelo. I was born 1911 in Italy. I met Vittorio in 1928. I cannot forget it. It was just after World War I, and it was the day I became this."

"What is 'this'?"

"I'm a ghoul. I am not quite a vampire, but I'm not human either."

Shocked, I had to ask him, "Why?'

"No reason really, Vittorio felt I wasn't ready to become a vampire."

"How does he get to decide?"

"Well, I could not become a vampire without him."

"I do not understand."

"Marie, you are not stupid. I know you have read about vampires before."

"Yea, I guess you're right. This just still feels unreal. It's as . . . (sigh) I've always

been interested in vampires, but at that time they would just fictional characters. Now I have found out they are real."

"That's the thing, Marie. Why do you think you have had this interested in vampires, it's because you are chosen."

Chosen? I got up out of my chair, and walked over to the window. I had no idea what he meant by that. Hell, I was too afraid to ask him. Chosen? How was I chosen? Chosen for what is a better question.

"You have been chosen to become a vampire, but not any ordinary vampire, a Toreador," Michael explained.

"What are you talking about?"

Michael began to laugh. "He was right. You do ask a lot of questions."

"MICHAEL!"

"I'm sorry. Look, every few centuries, a human child in born. This child, however, is not like any other child. This child has the blood of the Upir. Upir is a creature who became what we call a vampire. Upirs are broken down to different races with different clans."

I was bewildered. "Wait, I don't understand."

"Marie, don't try to understand now. Daylight is approaching. Go to sleep. I'll tell you more tonight."

"Okay," was all I could say. I watched Michael leave my room. I got up from the table and sat back on my bed. This is too much. Once again I fell asleep crying. That morning my dreams consumed me.


End file.
